Lenore
Lenore Shaw was a former witch and a vampire that lives in the French Quarter, formerly "across the river" in the Algiers. She was an ally of Marcel Gerard and the Mikaelson family before getting possessed by Esther. The Originals Series Season Two Lenore was first introduced in Every Mother's Son. It was revealed by Marcel that he had formed an alliance with her and that she had made Gia's daylight ring. In need of a witch's aid, Elijah visited Lenore and asked her to cast a spell that would allow him and his brother to identify Esther while she was possessing another person. In exchange for her service, he offered to help her with her business problems. She agreed, and informed Elijah of the ingredients she would need to perform the spell. Shortly after Elijah leaves, Finn, posing as the warlock Vincent, visits her store and kidnaps her. In order to learn why Elijah wanted her help, Esther allows Finn to torture her to get answers until he instructs Oliver to do it for him. Oliver calls Hayley and tells her about Lenore and Hayley comes and rescues her. Having been tortured, Lenore happily agrees to perform the branding spell, although as she was doing so, Esther leaves Cassie's body and enters hers. Hayley realizes this as the spell performed marked hers as the next body that Esther possessed. In The Map of Moments, Lenore is killed by Klaus after Esther (who had possessed her) attempted to destroy Rebekah's original body. Sometime after Esther/Lenore awakens in transition, Klaus reveals that she died with vampire blood in the system and now or she dies without complete the transition or survives and becomes the so hates. Now Lenore, is under the ownership of Esther, is not aware that she is no longer a witch, but a vampire in Rebekah's bloodline. Physical Appearance Lenore is a beautiful dark-skinned woman, with long, wavy black hair. She is now branded with a mark on the back of her hand because of the presence of Esther's spirit in her body. Appearances Season Two *''Every Mother's Son'' (Gets possessed by Esther) *''Live and Let Die'' (Possessed by Esther) *''Red Door'' (Possessed by Esther) *''The Wheel Inside the Wheel'' (Possessed by Esther) *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' (Possessed by Esther) *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' (Archive Sound/Possessed by Esther) *''The Map of Moments'' (Possessed by Esther) *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' (Possessed by Esther/Death Final appearance of the series) Name Lenore (pronouned: lə-NAWR ) is a feminine name of French origin. It is the short form of the name Eleanor. The meaning of the name is "light" or the other meaning is "pity". Trivia *Her name was revealed via a casting callhttp://www.showfax.com/type_selection.cfm?l=1&c=originals#sr on Showfax. * She plans to restore the balance to their home through an alliance between the wolves and the witches. * Lenore is Esther's current host and was chosen because she was her sons' and Marcel's ally. * She is the only known living vampire from a bloodline other than Klaus'. * As Esther is currently possessing Lenore, Esther is a vampire too. Gallery Normal_TheOriginals204-0421LenoreKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0438Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0464KalenVincentLenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1679Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-2251Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-2260Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-2263ElijahLenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0037_Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0092LenoreElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0165Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0289_LenoreElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0855_Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0865_Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1545Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1628Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2153Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2266Lanore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0114.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0133.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0191.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0543.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0651.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0813.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0831.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1258.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1274.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1336.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1359.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1383.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2193.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2252.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2397.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2413.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0538LenoreVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0563Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0986Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2479Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2491Lanore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0419Lenore-Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0463Lenore-Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0482MikaelLenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0486Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1857RebekahLenore-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1877Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1929RebekahKalebLenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1949Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2026Lanore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2066KalebLenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2077Lanore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2139Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2174Lenore-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2568Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2582RebekahKalebLenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2603Lenore.jpeg References See also Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:Vampires Category:Undead